A Frog Went A Walking
"A Frog Went A Walking" is a song all about a frog, who wanted to marry a mouse and what happened at the wedding. The song had first appeared on the Wake Up Jeff! album as a track. Then the song was updated to be filmed in 1999 to be put on the Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video. But the first live-action version of this song was in 2007, Getting Strong! In this version, Murray plays the frog, Dorothy plays Mrs. Mousey, Anthony plays Mr. Pig, and Jeff plays the cook. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff! * Trad. arr. M Cook/J Fatt/A Field/G Page (EMI) * Produced by The Wiggles * Engineered by Chris Brooks and Aaron Rhuig * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: Anthony Field * Garage Band Guitar: Anthony Field It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! * Trad. arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Anthony Field * Originally Engineered by: Aaron Ruig * Re-Mastered by: Don Bartley Getting Strong! (album) * Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Carolyn Ferrie * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Anthony Howe * Bass Guitar: Chris Lupton * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Clarinet: Anita Thomas * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Music Recorded by: Alex Keller and Tim Gurner at Hot Potato Studios * Music Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Robin Gist Getting Strong! (video) * Trad. arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Listen Song Lyrics 1996 Greg: A frog went a walking on a summer's day Uh-huh A frog went a walking on a summer's day Uh-huh A frog went a walking on a summer's day He met Miss Mousey on the way Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Said "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" Uh-huh Said "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" Uh-huh Don't know about that, Mr. Frog. Said "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" Together we'll live so happily Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Now the first to the wedding was Mr. Pig Uh-huh The first to the wedding was Mr. Pig Uh-huh The first to the wedding was Mr. Pig He played guitar and started to jig Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Take it away, Mr. Pig Anthony: (playing guitar and snorting) Greg: What do you think they had for supper? Uh-huh What do you think they had for supper? Uh-huh Well, what do you think they had for supper? Fried mosquito with bread and butter Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh 2007 Sam: A frog went a walking on a summer's day Uh-huh A frog went a walking on a summer's day Uh-huh A frog went a walking on a summer's day He met Miss Mousey on the way Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh He Said Murray: "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" Sam: Uh-huh Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Don't know about that, Mr. Frog. Sam: He said Murray: "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" Sam: Uh-huh Carolyn: (as Dorothy) Hmm, let me think about it. Sam: He said Murray: "Miss Mousey, will you marry me?" Together we'll live so happily Sam: Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Carolyn: (as Dorothy) OK. (giggles) Sam: Now the first to the wedding was Mr. Pig Uh-huh The first to the wedding was Mr. Pig Uh-huh The first to the wedding was Mr. Pig He played guitar and started to jig Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh Take it away, Mr. Pig Anthony: (playing guitar and snorting) Greg: What do you think they had for supper? Uh-huh What do you think they had for supper? Uh-huh Well, what do you think they had for supper? Jeff: Fried mosquito with bread and butter Sam: Yum-yum, yum-yum, yum-yum Trivia * The 2006 instrumental track of this song is played on Interview with The Wiggles' Mums. * The 1996 version plays in C where as the 2007 version plays in D. * The acoustic guitar intro plays in the games The Wiggles' Musical Instruments and Matching Instruments. * In Dance, Dance! the song is titled as "A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day". Appearances Video Performances *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! *Getting Strong!: Wiggle and Learn Album Tracks *Wake Up Jeff! *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Getting Strong! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Getting Strong! songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Stories Category:Solo Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Songwriter unknown Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles